


Hard As Breathing

by booksaremyreality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Hard As Breathing by Larcymosa_91</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard As Breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hard as breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560072) by [Lacrymosa_91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrymosa_91/pseuds/Lacrymosa_91). 



Text: [here](560072)

Length: 7:31

Link: [here](https://soundcloud.com/booksaremyreality/hard-as-breathing)


End file.
